For Who You Are
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Going to visit the girls who liked his card tricks? Yeah, Right. George was always a good liar. But could Katie bell love him for who he really is? Early DH, GWKB, T for references
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. I just enjoy messing with them lots and lots. **_

_**A/N: I wrote this because I needed reminding that being loved for who you are is the most important thing. Please remember that. **_

_**---**_

_**-x- Fred -x-**_

He pushed the door shut behind us and I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Going to see the girls in the village, George? Really?" I laughed, "Merlin, am I glad you're the good liar." he frowned slightly, pretending not to know what I was talking about, so I jabbed my finger lightly into his chest. "You're off to see Katie." I grinned triumphantly as he winced and blushed to the roots of his hair.

"What?! No way! We're just mates, why would I sneak off to see her? Although, she is home alone, and I've not seen her since we got Harry out-"

"Point proven." I smirked, "She must be worried about you as well." There was a pause and he looked at me, confused.

"What?" I indicated the gaping wound in the side of his head. "She…" He ducked his head slightly, embarrassed, "She doesn't know yet."

Now it was my turn for incredulity.

"What?! George, bro, you've got to let her know. She'll kill you… and she'll be well hurt!"

"How? I'm the one whose hearing is fifty percent diminished! Bloody he-" He was thwarted by mum ducking her head out of the kitchen door and shouting at us, her face red and furious.

"Boys? Are you going or not? I want you back by sunset!"

"Yes, mum!" We chorused sarcastically, turned and disapparated to the clearing we'd found when we were eight. I blamed that clearing for so many misdemeanours against Percy, Charlie, Ginny and Ron, but George was happy enough to blame me.

"As I was bloody saying, why would she be hurt? I'm the semi deaf one!" George groaned as he jabbed his own finger into his own chest furiously. I folded my arms and shook my head.

"You fancy her, right?" He blushed to his hair roots and nodded awkwardly, and I smiled a smile of pure triumph. "Well, I hear from Ange that she might well fancy you back." a pair of eyes identical to mine went big and round as George let out a girlish squeak of surprise.

"No way-" he murmured, "But - she's… she wouldn't-"

"For Merlin's sake!" I could have slapped him, "George, you're my twin. You're a sensible bloke, but seriously, wake up and smell the pumpkin juice!"

"Fine… I'll ask her." He pouted pathetically and put his hands on his hips dramatically. "I'm going to hers."

"Exactly what you were planning to do anyways-" I yelled, as I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him and he twisted to apparate away.

I made the same movements, crossing my hands across my chest, jumping and twisting in midair to go and visit Angelina down in Devon for a couple of hours.

_**-x- George -x-**_

She rubbed her eyes blearily as she opened her door a crack. I could see her slim legs beneath a pair of pyjama shorts and a light camisole covering her slim frame.

"Who's't?" She yawned, squinting at me, having clearly only just opened her eyes.

"S'George Weasley," I announced. "We met when you snuck into the kitchens at Hogwarts the same time as I did. You thought I was my twin." She nodded and pulled the door open; I flattened my hair over my ear nervously and smiled at her.

She had flung her arms around me and squealed an extremely un-Katie-like _hello_ to me before I could actually breathe another word.

"Oh, God, I was so worried about you, when I heard from Molly that it was going to be you that… oh, George, you're OK!" She pulled away from me and looked me up and down, then moved to reflexively push my hair away from my face. I caught her wrists and shook my head. "You need a haircut, Weasley!" She barked and pulled me closer again, whispering something into my hair. I missed the words, but felt the vibrations against my skull.

"What did you say, KitKat?" She quirked her head slightly and went to whisper it into my ear, brushing my hair away, and gasping.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck! _I tried to twist away and disguise it, but I was thwarted.

"G-George? Where's your ear?" Katie Bell. Always one for subtlety.

"I never got the chance to tell you - when I was 'rescuing' Harry," I coupled that with air quotes, "one of the death eaters hit me with Sectumsempra… and thankfully, they pretty much missed."

"Your ear's gone." She repeated, "Because you helped out in the war effort?" I nodded and she drew away from me slightly, as though she was disgusted. At least, I thought so.

"I-I'll go-" Her eyes widened and she shook my head.

"You don't have to!" She tugged me into her bedroom - her parents had been away in South America for eight months, and weren't coming back for another year because they were on a muggle biological research trip - her parents were doctors of herpetology in some institution or another. Any rate, she pulled me into her bedroom and made me sit down.

"Stay here for a second." She demanded, and turned away, quickly gathering some clothes to change into from her pyjamas. "I'll just go and chan-"

"You can stay in your nightclothes, if you want-" Hell, if she was going to ignore the ear, I was going to ignore the clothes. "I don't really mind." Katie had signed up to the Order after her _incident_ last year. She was usually on the tactical or strategic side of proceedings, because excessive movement meant she was in excruciating pain, but as she sat opposite me, I could see her desire to get out and do something special for the Order, although it lay in the balance because she'd just seen someone she… loved? Maybe. Well, she'd just seen _me_ hurt.

I sucked in a breath and leant back in her chair as she stood and deliberated for a couple of minutes.

"Thanks, George." She crossed the room and threw herself into my lap, wrapped her arms around me and snuggled up to me like she usually did. "Now, do you want to _do _anything today, or just relax?"

"Just relax, I think…" I paused and smiled down at her, her fingers messily entwining into my hair. Her hand laid against the side of my head where my ear was missing, and I sighed for a minute, feeling the heat of her palm and wishing I could pull her lips to mine simply because that would be _perfection_.

"Alright." She nodded, then, for a long minute, stared at me, completely caught in something. My brain was trying to work out what she was caught up in, but I couldn't see it. "You… you never said."

"Sorry?" I couldn't work it out still.

"I can't believe you never told me about what happened." She looked utterly broken, "I would have been there in a second. It wouldn't have mattered to me, I would have been there for you-" I breathed in sharply, only realising it was a gasp a second later when she looked at me, her mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"You never thought, did you?" She looked as though she had been slapped in the face, "You never, ever thought I would care-"

"I knew you would-" She looks at me and I know if I don't explain I can expect a punch somewhere uncomfortable, "So I didn't want to worry you-" She climbs off me, turns away and I jump to my feet, pulling her around to face me, to make her look at me.

"Because I'm not worried now, right?" Her face is pink and she looks close to tears, "Because since I found out you'd be helping Harry get to safety, I've slept perfectly well, and not had nightmares, and… and-" Sarcasm courses through her voice as she wipes her eyes furiously and looks at me, her eyes hard and angry, "I could have lost you." her voice cracks and she says it again, before throwing herself at me and hitting me in the chest hard with open hands, "I could have bloody lost you and then where would I be?" every word is punctuated with a shove or a hit, and it's not the physicality that gets me. It's the sadness, the emptiness in her voice.

"I'm never, ever, ever going to leave you-" I lean down and hug her tight; she reluctantly releases me and stops hitting me hard. Her tears are soaking through my shirt and she's hiccupping against my chest. "I will never, in my life, ever leave you, Katie Bell."

The promise sends shivers down my spine. It feels so good to tell her that, it feels as though I'm finally home, finally really there. Then, the moment's over and I can't think of what else to say. She looks up at me, expecting me to speak and I frown.

"Was there anything you needed to do, Katie?"

"Well, I needed to shower, but I don't think you can help me with that-" I poked her in the ribs, she arched away from me, but ground her behind against me. I could definitely… _help _her in the shower-

"How about I burn your kitchen down and attempt to make you breakfast." I grinned when I had calmed sufficiently enough for me to release her and turn her to look at me, "Is that alright?"

"Hmm." I nodded and released her, she disappeared into the bathroom and I stepped down the stairs.

As soon as I pushed open the kitchen door, I knew there had been a problem in here. There were hex-marks marring the paintwork and the place looked as though it had been crashed through by a hippogriff or seven.

Waving my wand, I did my best to put everything away, to clear it up, but left the marks in the wallpaper. Giving myself the opportunity to ask her about the marks - they were obvious and slightly disconcerting. I would ask him.

As I searched through the cupboards, I felt a pair of hands slide around me and play with the buckle on my belt. Katie and I had always been… close and comfortable - touchy feely for want of a better phrase. Although admittedly, messing with my belt had only been added to the list of things we had done about three seconds ago. Her fingers release the buckle and moved to my shoulders, massaging them gently.

"I've missed you George." She said softly, her hands sliding into my hair, massaging my scalp infuriatingly well, "I hate not seeing you for days on end, and then you turn up with all manner of injuries-" I turned and wrapped my arms around her, smiling as I leaned into her hair and breathed in deep as I kissed the top of her head. Her hair was wet still, plaited down her back. As I went to unravel it, she grinned and ducked out of my grip.

"I know, Katie, but we've got today-"

"Can't you stay?" She frowned and pouted, looking as though I had just stolen Christmas from her.

"Mum wanted me back by sunset," I said hollowly, just as disappointed as she was.

"Why?" I sighed at her question.

"Bill and Fleur-"

"Have a good time." She said, and the hurt in her voice was almost visible in her face. She picked up the cup of tea and the plate full of toast and sat down at the table, picking at the food.

"You're not coming?" I could ask her. _I _could ask her!

"No invite." She growled and pushed her plate away. That's when I realised exactly how skinny she was. Her clothes were hanging looser on her; she looked a little gaunt and ill.

"Have you been eating, Katie?" She shrugged. _Not again. _After she had come out of St. Mungo's I had had to convince her to start eating again. She hadn't been interested in food, and her weight had dropped like a stone through water.

I had had to fight with her to make her eat.

"I've finished." She retorted, folding her arms. I looked down at her, considering physically forcing her to eat.

"Katie… you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Liar. I bit back the word, knowing she'd just get mad and throw me from the house.

"I like you when you're not ill."

"Sorry?"

"When you've got food in you, you're a lot less… angry." I bit back a smile this time, "And, you'll look a lot better for the wedding-"

"Wedding?" She looked at me.

"Do you want to come with me?" I blurted suddenly, her lips curving into a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I looked at her; she tilted her head and smiled, "We're only friends. You don't have t-"

"I want you to come as my date-" I swallowed, "Katie, I-"

"What?" She froze and her voice went flat. I changed direction in a second.

"You don't have to, just-"

"You want me?" she said softly, "As your date?" her eyes were bright and glassy, and she looked a little afraid.

"I… um, forget I said anything." Somehow, I doubted that was going to happen. "I-" My fingers reflexively ran through her hair - _when did she get so close? - _My lips crashed against hers, but I hadn't moved, "I'd love for you to-" Her leg swung around my hip and my fingers wound into her hair and she groaned, her lips swollen and kiss bruised as she pulled away.

"I-" she leaned forward and whispered something against my lost ear. A second later, her fingers were screaming through my hair and she was pushing me back against the counter. "I've missed you, George." She breathed in and out as though the kisses were painful, "Don't leave me again. You take part of me with you every time and-" I nuzzle up against her neck and pull her close. "I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." She said softly into my ear.

"I'll stay tonight." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "I promise I won't leave you."

_**-.- Katie -.-**_

I laid quietly on the bed beside him, watching him read to me, rather than listening to his words. My left arm is propping me up against the pillows, trying to ignore the pain in my right leg that came on earlier, my right and is playing with George's belt buckle, enjoying the moments where my thumb slid under his shirt and his muscles tensed, his chest puffed out slightly, his knuckles whitening as the grip he had on the book shifted and tightened slightly.

"You're making it hard to concentrate, Katie." I grinned up at him, and he ran a hand lightly through my hair. "Pretty girl." I smiled again, unable to keep the goofy grin and crimson blush from my face as he looked at me.

"Pretty boy." I returned, running my fingers up his arm. He frowned and put the book aside, "My perfect boy."

"Imperfect boy." he said, looking as though his very words were tearing him in two. "I'll never be perfect for you, Katie." His words were insults, hurled at me as I sat here, defenceless.

"I want you more for knowing that." I returned once more, leaning close to his side and looking up into his face. He frowned a little but I was sure I saw his lips turn up slightly as I continued, "In fact, if you were perfect… I don't think I'd want you." He grinned widely and I smirked inwardly, knowing he'd been defeated.

"Well, that's handy then, isn't it?" I grinned and kissed his cheek, then moved up to his temple, kissed his nose, his lips, "What on Earth are you doing, Katie?"

"Loving you." I moved to the side of his head so I could kiss his non-ear, "For who you are."

"Sorry?" He turned so he could hear.

"Never apologise for who you are," I grinned and he pulled me into his arms, "George, can we sleep now?"

"Of course," He smiled. I ran a hand through his hair and he mimicked me, his fingers lazy and slow, "After you-"

I got up, tugged my t-shirt and pyjama bottoms off, leaving me in a pair of shorts and a bra. George stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, and then clambered under the duvet beside me.

"You," I found myself murmuring as I curled up against him, feeling his warmth in my side, keeping me warm, making me feel safe, happy at last. He hadn't asked me about the hex-marks in the kitchen, but I would explain it to him in the morning. "You never fail to astound me."

"Howzat?" He asked, but I was suddenly too tired to explain.

"Not out." I smiled at my muggle joke, then kissed his shoulder, closed my eyes and collapsed into a dreamless sleep.

_**-.- Fred -.-**_

"Where's your brother?" Mum was yelling as I stepped through the door thirty seconds before sunset. "I told you both to be back by sunset. Both of you, and-"

"He's working something out… some things out. He's safe mum," _He's probably knocking Katie off at this very second… good on you, twinny, _"But I doubt he'll be back tonight…" She stares at me, and within a second, has me disarmed and pinned up against the wall.

"Where is he?" She said furiously.

"I can't say." She stares at me, "Please, mum, let him have tonight. He can contact me, and he's with someone. He's safe and I know she can look after him-"

"I hope so." She looked as though she was going to either hit me or hex me. I breathe out and I feel the restraints on my chest drop away, so I can move freely.

I drop down into a chair and run a hand through my hair, my fingers finding small twigs and leaves in my hair. That's the result of an hour's messing around with Angelina in a forest. My hair is a nesty-mess. Bloody hell.

"Is it Katie?" I look up at mum's soft question, she is unsure and afraid.

"What?"

"Is he with Katie Bell?" Her knuckles were white and she looked terrified.

"I think so." She let out the breath she had been holding and smiled at me.

"Good." She nodded. "Bed. Now." She shouted, "I'm not having any more of your shenanigans."

_**---**_

_**A/N. I've tried being nice, and it's despressing. There's a second part to this story. I want you to review. Because if you don't this is going down as complete, and the second part is epical. Or something like that.**_

_**Review, please. Or I will get mad. … well, I already am, but you know.**_

_**Love ya **_

_**xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. I just enjoy messing with them lots and lots. **_

_**A/N: This'll be the first of many an update over the next few days. Excuse the end of it. I've been rottenly ill. Badness abounds when you chuck up in the back of the car.**_

_**---**_

_**-George-**_

"_I love you, Katie." _

_It sounds too pathetic. Standing on her bedroom floor, entwined with her, my arms wrapped around her, my fingers gently messing with her hair as she buried herself closer to me, as she leaned into my arms and sniffed, clutching at my t-shirt. _

"George?" I felt the light smack on my chest, but decided to ignore it. "Help, please-" Her voice was shrill, screaming almost, and she sounded as though she couldn't breathe.

My eyes flickered open immediately, the dream gone, and in the darkness, I could see that her hands had come up and out, her left laid lightly across my chest, her right hand clutched to her own chest, scratching at her own skin as though there was a necklace there that she couldn't get off.

"Save me-" She was whimpering, and she sounded as though she was choking, unable to breathe. My lips whispered her name, trying to break her free from the nightmare.

"Katie?" my fingers traced the curve of her cheek, "Katie, can you hear me?" Her head thrashed to the side and she let out a choking cough, her hand dropping from my chest and pulling at her throat again. "Sweetheart-" I leaned over her and tried to whisper into her ear. _Big mistake. _She threw her hand up and smacked me in the face. I gripped her wrists and pulled them from her neck. "Katie." I said softly, "Wake up."

Her whimpers slowed and her breathing calmed, as I drew small circles in her palms with my fingertips. She rolled over onto her side, away from me, to the edge of the bed, and threw up without opening her eyes. Within a second, I had cleared it with my wand, and she was lying on her side at the edge of her bed, looking at the wall.

"I'm sorry, George." She looked over at me, her face pale and drawn looking, and I tilted my head. Shakily, she sat up and got to her feet. "I'm so, so, sorry." I sat up in the bed and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong? You've got nothing to- Katie, this isn't your fault. It was a nightmare-" Her lips curved into a smile, but it wasn't happy. I could see, in that moment, the self-deprecation in her eyes. She thought she was pathetic; she was weak, for having nightmares.

"These… these are more… reliving that… that time, George."

"That time?" _St. Mungo's._

"I can't move properly, George. You'll never see it, but every movement is pain." I'm sure my mouth dropped open at some point there, "I feel useless, and I feel broken, and I feel incomplete. My fucking life is over because of that little blonde shit that… just…" She let out a frustrated sigh, and I went to get up and hold her. She shook her head and collapsed back to the bed, whimpering slightly. "George, do you want to know something?"

"Is it a secret?" I laughed and she mimicked me sarcastically, then-

"A fucking secret? George, it's the meaning of my bloody existence." She covered her face with her hands and groaned, "George, you know since I've got out of St. Mungo's I've been so… touchy-feely with you?" I looked at her.

"We've always been like this-" But then I remember, the arms around my body, her climbing into my bed in the middle of the night, appearing out of nowhere, suddenly being at the flat above the shop… her fingers intertwined with mine as I listened to her, and she let out a soft sigh.

"You take away the pain." She cut through my thoughts with those five words.

"What?"

"Touching you passes… that spark through my body, it makes me feel alive, George. I forget every pain I feel, and I'm just in that moment, with you." I feel my eyebrows jump up into my hair. "You think I'm a lunatic, don't you?"

"No." I said, certain that I didn't think she was crazy. "No. I get what you mean. That that spark offers you something… something healing." She breathed in and out lightly, I watched her lips part as she licked them, her eyes scrunching up as though the pain across her body was too much, and she twisted to look at me. "Where do you hurt?" I asked her softly. She shook her head and leaned back on her elbow. "Katie, you don't have to… pretend to be alright." I reached my hand out to run down the side of her body, "You've been alone, fighting this pain for eight months. I'm never going to leave you. I'll make sure you're not going to be alone." She bit her bottom lip as a tear dropped from the corner of her eye, and I caught it with my finger.

"George-"

"Where are you in pain?" I asked softly, sure that she wouldn't argue. She took my hand and laid it against the joint of her hip. Then, as her leg relaxed, she moved my hand across her body, across her arms, across her stomach, her back, so I could feel every inch of her.

My hand moved then, almost of its own accord, sliding around her body, lying flat across her stomach, and gently moving in circles as I leaned over and pushed my lips against her bare shoulder. I moved my lips and reached down to bend her leg. She groaned in pain and tried to push me away.

"Forget the pain, and focus on my lips." she let her head drop back against the pillow and gasped as I moved my lips to her neck. "I can make you forget every nightmare," She squeaked as I gently twisted her hips - her bottom-half hurt more than the rest of her, so I figured mobilising her there would help.

"George-"

"Don't think about it. Love who you are, Katie." My hand returned to her cheek, tilted her head towards me. "Like I love you."

I saw the surprise in her eyes when I said the words, her lips parted in a silent gasp and she stretched towards me.

"Kiss me-" She whispered, "Make me remember… exactly who I am." in a heartbeat, I had pulled her upright, we were sitting, entwined with each other, my hands, one around her waist, one pulling her closer, her hands in my hair, clinging onto me as though I was her saviour, but her destruction as well. She smiled against my lips as I let my tongue run over her bottom lip, she groaned as she opened her mouth slightly, I found my way in and she belonged to me in that moment. We would be perfect, I knew.

We could fix each other. We wouldn't need anyone else. We had each other, and that was all we needed.

-.- Fred -.-

I was starting to get worried at about two in the morning - George should have contacted me by now, I was sure he would have, I mean, I know he could look after himself, but… I worried for him.

Then I felt it. That slight feeling in my chest that told me something good was happening to my twin. It was one of those strange things, like the feeling psychic people get when they know things are going on, but… it was a nice, lovely feeling, something that made me feel complete, even if it was just for those moments where I was sitting on my bed, staring into space, feeling something I never quite understood before.

"Fred!" There was a knock at the door and I extinguished my wand within a second, throwing myself down onto the mattress and pretending to sleep. "Fred." I opened my eyes and looked at Ginny; she was standing at the end of my bed, arms folded and hair in a bun.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Where is he?" I rolled my eyes.

"Elsewhere." I yawned pointedly and turned over. Ginny got up and stood on my bed.

"I'll start jumping."

"You're immature as fuck." I grunted and sat up.

"Yes, but it did get me what I wanted, didn't it?"

"He's with…" I leaned forward and whispered it to her. She didn't look too happy, but she nodded. "You know she'll look after him-"

"She's the… he's… I just-"

"She loves him." I whispered, "So much." She looked at me and frowned slightly, "and he would do _anything _for her." Ginny nodded and left, lingering at the door for a few seconds.

"Fred?" She looked over at me, and I nodded. "Is this what love is?" I frowned in the darkness, wondering what she meant, "The desperation to see someone, breaking the rules to be with them…" She smiled at me, "Is this it?"

"Yes." I nodded, "I think it is." Her lips pursed for a second and she frowned.

"Night, Fred."

"Gin'." I nodded and threw myself back onto the covers. That happy feeling was gone now. I felt empty and my stomach hurt. I sighed and closed my eyes, wondering _exactly _what Katie was doing to my dear twin.

-Katie-

His shoulders were tense as I lightly rubbed them, he looked so wound up and hurt.

"Are you alright, George?" I whispered as I leaned against his back, trying to soak up some of the warmth he was radiating. "You seem really-" Suddenly, he's pulled me into his lap and is looking me in the eye, holding me not-so-gently.

"What're the hex marks?" He asks softly, his arm gripping mine tight.

"Sorry?"

"In the kitchen." He said slowly, and I looked up into his eyes. He was genuinely concerned. "Are you alright? Do you…"

"Leanne came to me. She came to see me, a couple of days ago…" He frowned, "It was after you'd gone dark for the breakout." He nodded, but only held me tighter. "She was covered in cuts and bruises, and she didn't know where she could turn to."

"So she came to you?" His voice picked up an edge of fury. "When… you're not-"

"She knew I was part of the Order. She knew I could fight. She needed help, George-"

"I appreciate that, but-"

"Do you want to know what happened or what?" I say finally. We're still sitting in the half-darkness; George has released everything but my hands and was holding them tightly. "I made her a drink, something to calm her down, and all of a sudden, a jet of blue came through the window."

He winced. He knew what blue meant. Blue was not good.

"Smashed it, hit the crockery cabinet." He swallowed and pulled me into his arms. "I didn't have a clue what to do, so I waited, stunned the bloke when he tried to break in."

"Who… was it-" He managed to squeak out.

"Death eater." I said simply, "But not one that high up." I was sure of that. "His name was… Aaron Bletchley… you remember Miles, the Slytherin? I think it was his brother." My fingers reached up to stroke through George's soft hair. He made me feel safe. So safe.

"What happened?" His voice was hard, and if I hadn't curled up against him, tucking my head up under his chin, I think he might have apparated to go and find the bastard.

"I…" I stopped and looked up at him. Did he need to know? If I… "I don't know if I killed him." The worry that had engulfed me totally over the past few days seemed to seep away as I said the words. "I blasted him with all the things I could remember… and he was blasting at me, trashing the kitchen, the house… and then he was on the floor, and Leanne was crying… and I didn't know what to do."

"Where is he?" He growled, as though I would have been dumb enough to leave a Death Eater on my premises. "I'll fucking kill him," He pulled me tight into his arms and held me tight. I didn't realise I was crying until I pulled away and realised his black T-shirt was going darker in patches. "Did he hurt _you?_" His words were suddenly slow, nervous and furious at the same time.

"No." I breathed. "He missed. I was too quick." George smiled down at me, and then pulled me up into a deep, long kiss.

"You're brilliant."

"George-" I smiled, but he had to know.

"I love you-"

"I was scared. I thought I'd never see you again-"

"I-" He stopped. "Sorry?"

"I thought I was going to die. I could see every spell in front of me, and I thought…" My fingers found his collar and tugged him towards me, trying to convey how I felt about nearly losing him. "Merlin, George…" His hands slid up the back of my shirt and I growled at him, "I thought…"

"I know." He nipped at my neck gently and I melted. I could do it, right here. I could die and I'd be happy. My lips curved into a grin and he smiled at me. "But you're not going to be without me ever again."

I smiled for a long second and his fingers slid along my arm, stroking my skin gently. Then, all of a sudden, and in the most heart-wrenching of ways, he froze.

"Katie." I looked at him; his eyes were bright with fear. "You can't come to the wedding."

"Excuse me?" I was heartbroken almost immediately. "But-"

"No, Katie, it's not safe. What if Scrimegour turns up… or _they _find out?" His eyebrows raised again and I sighed. "No, Katie, it's not-"

"George… can't I share it with you?" he went to shake his head, then stopped and bit his lip.

"I don't want to see you hurt-" He said, and I snapped.

"Me?! You don't want to see _me _hurt? Jesus, George, do you know why it took so long for Mad-Eye to tell you it was you going on the Breakout?"

"He sai-"

"I contested it!" I shrieked, "I wanted you to stay at home and look after this place! I wanted to put my name forward, I wanted to go, and I wanted to risk my life for our stupid Seeker because you never told me, and he never said, but I know he gave you the money for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I know you didn't know how to thank him-"

"Katie-"

"Don't you fucking _Katie_ me!" He gripped my hand and pulled me flush against him. "I'm furious because you think I'm a stupid, breakable, little toy, and Merlin, I know I'm not."

All of a sudden, we were on our feet and he was slamming me up against the wall, his fingers winding through my hair, his other hand pulling my leg up around his hip, his lips crushing mine. My feet left the floor and I locked my legs around him, my head falling back as he moved his lips down to my collarbone.

"I don't think you're breakable." He growled into my ear as he pulled me into another kiss. "I think you're gorgeous." He stalked towards me, I took a step back, he did it again, and I stumbled back until I fell onto the duvet, crawling backwards as he stalked me like I was his prey. "I want to have you, and keep you," He pushed me back down to the mattress and pushed his lips to mine again, this time the kiss was of ownership - I owned him, but he would always own me. He could use me, and I would use him exactly the same way. We knew exactly what we needed, what we wanted…

He pulled away and bit gently at the space between my neck and my collarbone, then, as I groaned my assent, he bit harder, marking me.

"I want to have you," I repeated, grinning as I pushed him away, mirrored his movements.

"I want to keep you." He murmured back to me.

"And I will never-"

"Ever-"

"Consider-"

"Letting you go."

_**---**_

_**A/N. Ah-ha. There's another chapter to this - quite obviously, because I'm not leaving it there. I hope you like this one. I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter - to equal the last one. **_

_**I don't mean to be rude or beggy or anything, but I love this. And I want to know if you do too… **_

_**Review, please. Or I will get mad. … Well, I already am, but you know.**_

_**Love ya **_

_**xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. I just enjoy messing with them lots and lots. **_

_**A/N: Allo! Second update, and I'm already working on the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one… Ginny comes off as a little addled, I think, but sorry about that! I'll clear it up in any REVIEW REPLIES if you let me know your troubles!**_

_PS! - Bladesofgrass "Best Katie/George" OH wow! There's so much written about them! And it's all so good!! I'm honoured you think this is some of the best you've read… and I don't want to disappoint you!! Hope you like this one! Let me know!!_

_Shahayhay - I'm glad you loved both parts of the story, and you liked the Ginny-angle in the last chapter… I really hope you like the ginny angle in this chapter too - she's a little… well, you'll see!! And PLEASE review and let me know what you think! _

… _and after the long-ass, silly A/N (of which there's another, short one at the end), onto the 3rd__ chapter … _

_**----------**_

**-George-**

I laid awake most of the night, staring up at the ceiling as Katie snuggled into me, her body draped over mine, just how I liked it. I'd spend the next million years enduring this war if it meant I could come home to Katie every night, and just hold her in her sleep.

"George?" Too quickly, she was staring at me across the mattress, looking into my eyes and running her fingers across my skin. "Mate, can't you sleep?"

She'd never been one for _terms of endearment_, had Katie. Her parents had brought her up to tell it like it was, and as a muggle-born in a magical world, at the moment, she was in no state to be talking as though she was Luna Lovegood. The Death Eaters would be on her in half a second.

"It's… just…" I touched her cheek lightly and leaned over to kiss her on the lips, "I want you at the wedding, but I don't know… what if something terrible happens to the ministry? If You-Know-Who takes over-"

"You mean Volde-" I kissed her to silence her. She'd always stood by Harry, and Dumbledore and their principles - fear of a name increased the fear of a thing itself, and she never, ever let anyone know she was afraid. Still, I think right now, she could do with curbing her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I do." She nodded at me, "But please, Katie… I have a horrible thing about that name. Can't you call him… _Thing _or something?" I gave a half-hearted smile, which she returned with a huge grin.

"_Steve_?" She offered, "How does Steve sound?"

"A lot less threatening, I have to say." I felt myself laughing and she giggled too.

"Well then, Steve it is." She leaned over and kissed me gently on the cheek, "And in my opinion, _Steve's_ a right prick."

"Too right." I leaned into her as she shifted over to me, lying on top of my chest and moving her arms so her hands were either side of my head. "_Steve's_ a dangerous prick."

She rolled off me and burst out laughing.

"What?" Her laugh was infectious, but even so, there was no reason for it.

"Listen to the sentence again," She repeated it into my ear and giggled again, "How much innuendo?" I grinned at her as it sunk in and we spent the best part of the next ten minutes, giggling and laughing with each other.

It felt like we were back at Hogwarts again, relaxing after a particularly stressful Quidditch Practise, bitching about Oliver Wood's ridiculously long and complex plays, waiting for Fred and Ange to get back from the kitchens with food and Butterbeer, because we'd go _next_ _practise_, and just talking.

"Katie…" I said softly as she started to drift, "I need to work out something-" I murmured, lifting her gently as she stirred to look at me.

"You're not leaving?" She said, and the hurt and sadness in her voice was visible in her face.

"Of course not," I grinned. I'd had no intention of going, because I think I'd be panicking if I left her, but I needed to wander around a little bit, work something out. "Just going to pace for a bit."

"George-" She started, frowning slightly, "If you don't want to stay-"

"I don't want to _go,_" I murmured, "That's the problem."

"What?"

"You can't come to the wedding as you are, Katie." I murmured tiredly, knowing she'd fight tooth and nail if she had to. "It's not safe - I've got an awful feeling about tomorrow-" and it was true. I could feel the empty pit in my stomach opening the more I thought about tomorrow. There was a long pause and I looked over at the beautiful, broken girl in her bed, and considered it. "A really awful feeling. And I don't want to risk losing you."

She sighed slightly and looked at me.

"George…" There was a small pause, "I-if…" She looked down and blushed at the floor. "If I had…" She suddenly ran out of things to say. Most un-Katie-like.

"What is it?" I ran a finger down the side of her face and she blushed. "Katie-"

She rose tiredly, stepped to her dresser, and crouched down with her wand, tapping the side of it twice. It fell open, revealing bottles of different shapes and sizes, some filled with silver potions, others with emerald green, purple, orange… one looked as though it had been freshly stocked with Felix Felicis - it was shining gold in the darkness, though that may have been illusory.

Katie caught me staring at it.

"Don't touch that one." I looked at her, "It's a poison." She smiled lightly, "If anyone comes too close… throw it, it explodes on impact and forms a poisonous gas. Lee Jordan taught me about a year ago…" She blushed and looked down at the bottle, then back to the one in her hand. It was labelled clearly, and looked pretty well made.

"What's that one?" I asked softly.

"I know I shouldn't technically have it," She gasped, suddenly all apologetic, "and I know I shouldn't have brewed it, but I thought… that with my parents gone and things being how they are… I might need to protect myself…" She paused and refused to look at me for a minute. "I…I have Polyjuice Potion." She blurted.

"But…" I stared at her. "You… polyjuice potion!" I yelped, still completely stunned, "You were crap at potions-"

"I spent a lot of time working on it in St. Mungo's. Slughorn was very, very generous…" She grinned, "I got an O in my NEWTs. I took them just before I..." She grinned again and looked down at the floor, scuffing it with her foot.

"Why didn't you tell me-"

"Because we've been busy."

_We've been busy. That's the damn excuse for everything recently. Katie and me, we've been busy all the time. We've not been able to see each other. We've contested things for the Order, we've worked hard… and we've not had time to just be together, as friends… as lovers. _

"Busy." I nodded tiredly and pulled her to her feet. "You…" I shook my head, "In a war, you should really advertise your skills, Ms. Bell." She grinned and bowed toward me like a house-elf.

"Well, I'm offering my _full range of services _now." She looked up at me and grinned that little bitch of a grin that wouldn't allow me to move another inch until she'd snogged my brains out.

"I fucking hate you, Katie Bell," I grinned as I leaned over her and pushed my lips to hers. "You and your _full range of services _will be the death of me."

"Hope not," She said softly, tugging my remaining earlobe between her teeth, "I'm having _way_ to much fun with you alive."

**-Ginny-**

George turned up at six in the morning with a lovely young blonde on his arm. To say I was disappointed in him was an understatement, although trust me, I would have stabbed her as soon as she looked at Harry the wrong way, if George hadn't then left her standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Before our eyes, she morphed and transformed, back into Katie Bell, who promptly fainted. George caught her as she collapsed to the floor, laying her out flat and conjuring a pillow, before looking up at mum, who was staring at Katie with wide, terrified eyes.

"George-"

"She's okay." He nodded, looking slightly perturbed but less worried than he probably should have been, "It knocked her out the first time too." _First time?_ My thoughts were etched on mum's face, she was staring at my brother like he was a lunatic. _You've practised this on her more than once?_

"What in the name of Merlin are you on-"

"Molly?" Katie stirred and George was at her side in an instant, sweeping past me, almost knocking me to the floor without a word. Why was she more important than me?

"Nope. George." He grinned at her and she sighed, sitting up and looking at mum, then Fred, then me.

"Great." She muttered, before punching him in the arm. "Just what I needed, a Weasley twin." He feigned hurt, then swept her into his arms and kissed her sweetly on the neck. It made me feel a little sick to watch, but hey, George was George, and this George was strangely affectionate.

"Hello, Katie, dear," Mum spoke suddenly, and Katie was looking at her, her eyes wide and slightly apprehensive, "How have you been?"

"Never better, thank you Molly, a little tired, but other than that-"

"She's not been eating well, mum." George interrupted, he was always like this when it came to mentions of Katie. "Any chance of fattening her up?" Katie went bright crimson and looked over at Fred with a _help me! _expression. It only served to worsen her case.

"Definitely mum, I mean look at her," Fred practically danced across the room, "Skinny as hell," He jabbed her in the ribs and she groaned, "And barely anything over her bones-"

Mum nodded quickly and all of a sudden, the house was filled with the smell of bacon and eggs and Katie went pale, sat down at the table and George was staring at her, worried.

"Katie?" He said softly. I could hear him, but I don't think he wanted everyone listening in. "Are you sure about today?" She looked into his eyes and smiled lightly.

"Do I look unsure?"

"Well, if I answered that truthfully, I doubt you'd let me take you home, so lets just say _no, Katie, you look absolutely fine._" She frowned slightly and tilted her head. "If you want to go home at _any _point today, I'm fine with that."

"No." She said firmly, "You've asked me to come, and I'm not going to take you away from your brother's special day. That's just robbery, George."

"But-" She stood up, stepped closer to him and gently pressed her lips to his missing ear. As she pulled away, she leaned over and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear. I wasn't exactly sure what her words were, but I doubted they were meant for the ears of anyone underage.

Mum fussed over her for the longest of times, feeding her when she probably should have been helping people with their dresses, and Katie knew it - she kept telling mum that she could go, that she was a big girl now, and she could cope with eating breakfast on her own.

It was George who was keeping mum there, so certain, I think, that if she left, Katie would be able to escape as well. I smiled at Katie as mum finally got George going to change, and Katie returned the gesture.

"Alright Ginny?" I didn't think she had known my name. "How's your summer been?"

"Good!" I jumped suddenly, "Really good, actually, thank you Katie."

"Good to hear. How's it gone with Harry… since…" She looked down and away.

I didn't think Katie had liked me much. She was two years older than me, and I was pretty sure that the group of people she hung out with in her year - not the Quidditch crew, didn't really like the Weasleys. Leanne was nice, but I could tell that… well, her friends didn't like us, why should she?

"You knew about that?"

"When you're in constant correspondence with George and Fred, you don't get much of a chance to miss things." She grinned. She was the only person in the world who ever referred to them like that. George came first for her, he was the one who had been her first friend on the Quidditch team, who had practically rescued her after Fred had attacked her on her first valentines day with showers of confetti and flying love-notes (he maintained it was purely to give George a shove in the right direction… though not to Katie's face), who was her best friend in the world.

"How did they-?"

"Don't really know. And personally Ginny, it's probably a better idea not to." She smiled at me, "Listen… are you alright with this?" The question caught me off guard, and as she waved her hand to brush her hair back, I thought for a second she was dismissing me to wash the dishes up.

"I'm sorry?"

"Me and George." She bit her lip lightly and even under slight pressure it bled. "Oh, piss on it-" She looked at me, "I'm sorry, Ginny, didn't mean to swear-"

"Does that happen a lot?" I couldn't help but wonder. "The bleeding thing?"

"Only my bottom lip, and… where the skin's thin." She licked her lip again and she looked back at me, "Are you alright with this?" She repeated, her forehead creasing slightly. She was very pretty, was Katie Bell. If this was the real her, and she wasn't just being nice to me so I would like her, I could see exactly why George wanted to be with her. "This me and George thing?"

"Why? What does it matter to you?" That was probably a little too defensive, but I didn't care at that point.

"B-because… I didn't want to butt in between family." She blushed, "My… well, the girls in my year have always been a bit jealous of you, and I'm the sort of person that's lost friends standing up for the Weasley family." She said softly, "Your brother, he's always told me to drop him like a hot potato as soon as it got too hard on me. I never did... I couldn't. I'm giving you the chance to… to tell me to fuck off because I'm not the right person for him or something…" She was rambling now, blushing and talking absolute nonsense.

"Katie, are you alright?"

"I was never very good at… vocalisation." She breathed in and out, "My head's a bit silly when I'm nervous." She said with a smile, "I just mean, that if you don't like me, speak up. I don't want to start a family argument or anything."

"I-" She looked at me, expecting me to speak, "You're strange, Katie Bell." I said, wondering why on earth she'd chose now to start being nice to me. "You don't say a lot to people you don't know very well-"

"Huh?"

"But you're lovely." I said softly, "I didn't think you were… because of the people you hung out with. But you are." She bit her lip again and pressed her sleeve to it, waving her hand for me to clarify, "I see what George sees in you. And if he wants you, and you want him, then I'd say I'm happy."

She smiled at me, jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you, Ginny." She whispered, "And for the record, you and Harry make the most lovely couple."

She grinned at me as she pulled away and lifted her plate to the sink, the washcloth caught it and Katie smiled.

"Household chores. I've never been very good at this, you know." She said tiredly, "Mum and Dad were always good at the dishes and clothes-"

"Weren't your parents muggle?"

"They still are. I'm on my own at home at the moment." She said softly, "Not difficult, but lonely," She laughed, "Still, I've been brewing potions and things, and it's come in handy."

"Potions and things?"

"I'm taking a year out, then I want to be a Healer." Katie spoke softly, "When the war ends, I suppose there'll be space for me to do this sort of thing." She smiled at me, "I've always wanted to."

"I get you." I grinned at her and prodded myself gently in the chest, "Holyhead Harpies. Seeker."

"Ron'll kill you for saying that," Katie grinned. _Wait, she knew Ron supported the Cannons? _"He's a Cannons fan, isn't he?"

"I-um…" I was stuck for words to say, but thankfully mum burst in suddenly and practically lifted Katie up and carried her into the next room, muttering about getting her dressed.

I was left standing alone in the kitchen, looking at the spot that Katie had just disappeared from, listening to her retch as she swallowed the polyjuice potion she had brought along with her.

She was going to take the potion, masquerade as one of our extended family for the afternoon, so she could be with George through the wedding, and then, as I saw it, he would _escort her home, _and not come back until he was done with her, either way.

"Ginny." George's voice broke my brain from my thoughts. "What did you say to Katie?" He had a face like thunder on him. "She looks like she's going to cry-"

"I didn't-"

"If you… Ginny, you know what she means to me-" He started, stepping closer so he could speak almost directly into my ear. I looked back up at him and frowned, once again, irritated, annoyed and desperate for him to understand.

"George, I like her, more than I did before, I do, I honestly do…" He looked crestfallen as I went to speak again, but I smiled at him and he grinned back, before leaving to go and see how she looked. "Just please, please, don't get yourself hurt."

_**---**_

_**A/N. Ah-ha. I've got it! Thank you for the five-plus reviews for the last chapter! If possible, I'd like the same again! Sorry, I'm getting all beggy and annoying, but I love your reviews and thank you so much, I really want to hear more from you! **_

_**Five more please?!**_

_**Review, please. Or I will get mad. … Well, I already am, but you know.**_

_**Love ya **_

_**Xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. I just enjoy messing with them lots and lots. **_

_**A/N: WAHEY!! I'm on a new laptop and this is my FIRST update from it *cheers* lolol, it's my birthday… in 2 days now (happy dance with me people) and I'll be updating like crazy! So please, review, and ENJOYYYY!!!!**_

_PS! - Bladesofgrass - Thank you so much! I really hope this one gets an O as well haha lol, and yay for the fact you're loving my characterisation! Its one of the things I try my hardest at! Hope you enjoy this one and please let me know!!_

_Shahayhay - Yay for the Ginny angle again! And I hope this explains a bit of Ginny's actions to y'all, cuz I thought maybe it should make a bit more sense. And of course, there's nothing in it for her, so she wouldn't give a shit… although saying that… maybe now she will lolol… Thanks for reviewing! And let me know, again, what you think of this chapter!!_

… _and after the long-ass, silly A/N (of which there's another, short one at the end), onto the 4th__ chapter … _

_**----------**_

_"I need this house protected by the fidelius charm." I countered. "And I know exactly who I want to protect it." There was a longer pause, "For Merlin's sake, George, I need this."_

_I frowned slightly._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" He frowned and sat down on my bed._

_"Exactly my point." I sat down beside him on the duvet and looked up into his face. "I want you as my secret-keeper-" I clapped my hand across my mouth and felt myself burning up. _

_"You what?" _

_"You heard me." I murmured, "I'm a muggle born. Things are happening I can't control and…" I sighed, and his face darkened slightly in a frown, "I don't care about me," He let out a low growl and I looked away. "I need to protect my parents." _

_"Katie… I-" He looked at me and I knew his answer now, because there was a kind of unusual sadness in his eyes. _

_"It's alright." I smiled as he bowed his head, "If you don't want to, I'll find someone else-"_

_"It's not that I don't want to, Katie, but…" _

_"It's a responsibility, and… you don't do that sort of thing." _

It sped through my mind as I swallowed the purple goo that was the polyjuice potion. George didn't do responsibility. I had known that, all my life, I had known that responsibility wasn't his cup of tea - hell, even Oliver Wood wouldn't let Fred or him put the balls away after practise, and McGonagall couldn't bear to get them to pick up everyone's homework from the back of the class to the front.

Transforming wasn't comfortable, but I knew that as long as I kept sipping the drink every-so-often throughout the reception, I would be fine, I wouldn't have to worry about anything for today.

George had taken responsibility for my safety last night, and he didn't _do_ that. _I _could be responsible for myself - alright, I was accident prone, and I needed someone… I needed George, but I could take care of myself. I knew I could take care of myself but I… _he _was taking care of me.

"Katie, dear, this is the only dress I could find at short notice-" Molly offered me the clothes and I looked at them, blushing lightly.

"I… um, I thought of that." I blushed dark again and Molly looked at me with a slight hint of annoyance. "I wasn't sure you'd have any spare, so I brought a dress with me-" I summoned it from my bag and held it out to her, "I hope it's alright, you don't mind-"

I'd borrowed it from mum, it was just nice to wear for occasions, but she never wore it anymore. Personally, I preferred to wear it for nice occasions like these, and what mum didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Molly's eyes went wide and she reached out to touch the fabric and feel it.

"It's perfectly fine, Katie-" She paused and smiled at me, "I wish you didn't have to take that silly potion. You don't look like _you_. I'm sure George didn't want-"

"George told me to do it."

"Well, I for one don't think you need to, but…"

"It's fine, Molly, really." I paused and weighed my words, "As long as George is happy, I'm happy." She pulled me into a hug and grinned as she pulled away. We were silent as we watched each other for a few seconds, I waved my wand and the dress in my hands appeared on my body, my clothes switching places with it, and landing neatly on the hanger.

"Katie, as happy as I am to hear that, don't submit to his every whim, alright?" She said seriously. I raised an eyebrow and she nodded at me solidly. "I've spent nineteen years raising Fred and George, and in that time, I've learned many things." I smiled and nodded at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I won't, Mrs. Weasley." I said softly, "I promise."

"Good girl." She paused before she turned, "And I know you're not you today, but sweetheart, you look absolutely fantastic, regardless." I smiled and turned away to find George.

~.~

We were well into the reception now, and the place was frantic. People were eating, drinking and dancing, but I had lost George twenty minutes ago, and I was feeling a little bit lonely. Still, he seemed to be happy that I was here, he hadn't left my side until now and I was loving spending time with him.

"Molly, I could take some of this out to the garden if you want?" I found his mother panicking over trays and trays of food, looking flustered and overworked.

"It's okay, dear. Go and find George and get doing...well, whatever it is you do." I nodded and left the room, nervously running my hands through my hair awkwardly.

George had better appreciate this, I thought to myself, because being in someone else's body was not comfortable at all. Sighing, I stumbled up the stairs in my high heels and almost fell into George and Fred's bedroom. The familiar scent of gunpowder, sugar and so many other stenches I was afraid to name flung themselves at me, and I swallowed nervously, looking around for the twins.

"George?" I offered, "Fred?"

"Up here, milady," I grinned as George's voice appeared from a hole in the ceiling, and a hand reached down to pull me up.

"You'll hurt yourself, doing that," another voice said, and I looked up to see Fred grinning down at me too. His hand reached down too and I threw my arms up, they caught me and hauled me into the gap. It was surprisingly spacious and... I looked round as my eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"This was perce's room, Katie." George spoke from the darkness. "We sort of busted a large hole in our ceiling for a laugh-"

"-And we realised we were in." Fred cut across. "Seems our dear brother has a few ministry secrets in here..." he pulled a drawer open and tugged out a few random files, flicking through them randomly.

"Anything interesting?" George said nonchalantly as he tugged me flush to him, pulled my lips gently to his, and moved his mouth down to nibble lightly at my neck.

"Merlin, George, cheating on Katie after two days," Fred grinned without turning around, "I am ashamed to call you my twin." I sighed and looked into my boyfriend's eyes.

"Katie, you know if you were another girl, I'd've left you on the floor down there." he murmured into my ear, "I swear." his promises would always work on me, I knew.

"Good."

"Shit!" Fred yelped suddenly, and the pair of us jumped apart and he thrust a file into my hands. "Did you know-"I flicked through the folder quickly, only taking in the title on the first page. It was marked _'Potential partners for the boys'_ and I shuddered as I saw my name highlighted in purple ink.

"What the fuc-" I ripped the pages from the file and started reading furiously. George was staring at the page over my shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around my waist. "Who-"

"It's not Percy's writing, Fred," George said softly, I looked over my shoulder at him, he looked furious, "who was that-"

"Penelope Clearwater." Fred said, "Loser must have thought we were lonely." he grinned at me, "Merlin only knows what kind of things We'd've done to you in our sixth year, Katie darling," he stepped forward and stroked my arm, perfectly seriously. I grinned at him and leaned my head back against George, reaching up for his collar, and pulling at it hard, so his body ducked forward to mine.

"Save me, George!" I squealed into his ear and he grabbed me tighter around the middle, lifting me off my feet and carrying me over to the hole in the floor.

"On three, please, Fred!" he yelled, and I admit, I panicked, screaming for him to stop. He completely ignored me, and I felt an awful bubbling in my chest. The polyjuice potion was already wearing off, and that scared me, because it meant I was going to faint, and be completely unable to function while the boys did whatever they were about to do.

"George!" I was still yelling, and beating on his back as I watched my skin change from the dark tan of my muggle-polyjuice-person, to the pale, 'English rose' of my own skin. I screamed bloody murder as he shouted _"THREE!"_ and threw me forward through the hole. I stopped screaming as I hit the cushioning charm Fred had cast beneath me, and, pleased that nothing was broken, allowed myself to totally lose consciousness, remembering that conversation about responsibilities, and realising that even though he was caring for my safety... George would always risk me for a laugh.

**_Fred_**

I cast the spell on two, just in case.

She was screaming and petrified, her hands beating on my twin's back as her body morphed back to its original state.

"George," I said as I dropped down onto our bedroom floor and looked at her, lying on her back. Her face was frozen, almost, in a scream as I watched her, waiting for her to regain consciousness. "Mate...What was that?" I said furiously as I turned to look at him.

"She wasn't in any danger, you always cast on two. I know you, Fred."

"But she doesn't know the ins and outs of our twinship, bro. I think you terrified her."

"She knows I'd never hurt her. I'd give everything to protect her, Fred."

"Hell, George, you'd think you'd offered her a hand coming downstairs." I don't get mad very often, but this was ridiculous. "You threw her, what, fourteen, fifteen feet?!"

"She was cushioned!" he retorted.

"Yeah, but what if I hadn't been there to clear up your mess, as usual?"

"Excuse me?!" he looked stunned.

"You have the bollocks to look surprised, George! Who do you think she came to when you wouldn't protect her from Davies in her fifth year?! From McLaggen in her Sixth?! Christ, George, for someone in love with her you're not particularly... Protective!!" I said furiously.

Katie stirred on George's bed and I launched myself toward her.

"Katie, are you alright?!" she sat up, blinked and slapped me. Granted, I probably had it coming, but I couldn't work out why.

"What on earth gave you any idea that you were allowed to manhandle me in that way, George Weasley?!" she went to backhand me again, but I caught her wrist and she looked closer at me. "Oh, Christ, Fred! I'm so sorry!" she leaned forward and laid her hand against my cheek, "I didn't hurt you, did I?!" she said softly.

"I probably had it coming." I grinned and she got up woozily from the mattress, stumbled over to George and backhanded him in the face rather accurately. He stood there and took it, and had the good grace to look sheepish and guilty at the same time."If you'd just let me down, I would have fainted knowing exactly what the fuck you were doing and I wouldn't have worried. Instead, I fall god knows how far and land in your bed, wake up and slap the wrong brother and oh, my, god!" She looked at him and I could see the hurt in her eyes."You're never going to be responsible for anything, are you?" her voice was low and she looked like she was going to cry, "I...-" she looked at him again and touched his cheek lightly where she had slapped him, looking as though she wanted to say something else.

He went pink, and looked to the floor, then looked up and had to watch her turn away. He reached a hand out as she reached the door and said the two words he should have said when she slapped him.

"I'm sorry." he sounded sincere, and broken, and I know her next words would cut him in two.

"You're always sorry." she murmured, looking straight into his eyes. "You were sorry at the Yule Ball, and you were sorry two months ago." she looked at him and swallowed loudly, "Maybe sorry won't cut it anymore." She stepped from the room, and as I watched him sprint after her, and he threw open the door, I heard her sobbing as she fled and George shouting her name. It was the single most heartwrenching thing I have ever heard.

~. ~

When I got downstairs, I took in the sight in front of me with more than a little awe.

"Where's George?" I asked Ginny as I took in the sight of her stunned figure sitting at the table.

"He's in dad's shed." She said simply, and then she rose and looked right into my eyes, "What the hell did he do to Katie?"

"Threw her through the hole in our ceiling." her mouth fell open and she looked at me, stunned speechless. She dropped the mug she was holding and it clinked as it cracked and shattered and split apart.

"She could have been seriously hurt-"

"I chucked a cushioning charm out to protect her." I said softly. She swallowed and bowed her head.

"I..." Ginny blushed darkly and looked at me, "I know I never liked her at school, but I'd never wish anything like that on her."

"What did she do to you, anyway, Gin'?" I'd never asked but maybe now was the time. She clenched her fist and looked at the floor.

"She never technically did anything," she said softly, looking at the floor. "It was Leanne and them. All they did was tease her for liking George, and take the piss, like, 'why would you want a Weasley...' and then she wouldn't defend you or George and-"

"Ever think she never stood a chance? That she couldn't stand up for herself in a situation like that? That nobody would look after her?" I smiled as I thought about it. "Me and George... We knew. She came to us every time it happened and she told us and she cried, and she said she was sorry, over and over and I knew she loved him." Ginny stared and I nodded, "Merlin, Gin', who on earth would come to us and tell us her best mates were taking the rise out of her being 'friends' with us? So I asked her, and she told me straight, said what was the point in hiding it if I already knew." I nodded at Ginny's confused face and continued, "And she said that if I told him, she didn't know what she would do. Not because she minded the mickey being taken out of her, oh no." I was shaking my head, "but because he didn't need someone getting in his way and he didn't need that person to be one of his best friends. She wanted to protect him from any stigma. She was the goofy, strange, sixth year chaser when we left school a year and a bit ago. She knows we've all grown up since then, but I still think she needs someone to protect her."Ginny was looking at me, stunned, and more than a little confused.

"Why're you telling me this?"

"Because someone else needed to hear it, and you need to realise that even if you don't like it sometimes-"

"-you feel like you can't say anything, because you have to protect yourself to protect someone else." George stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the yard, and Katie stood in the doorway on the other side of the room. "There's no Polyjuice potion left in the flask." she said softly and looked away, anywhere but at her lover.

"Harry took the rest. I think Hermione's got it-" Ginny jumped in, sensing the tension. "I can ask him for it, if you wan-"

"He needs it more than I do, thanks, Ginny." she said as she straightened her dress and blushed.

"No!" George jumped in, before he could stop himself. "Katie, Please listen to me, I ... You can't... Risk-"

"Because that's what you do, isn't it, George. Play it safe and think before you act."

"Katie-" He started, but there was a set of screams all of a sudden and everything went insane.

_"The ministry has fallen, Scrimegour is dead. They are coming."_

Ten words and I don't think I've ever moved so fast.

I reached for my wand and summoned the rucksack I had stuffed enough things in for this eventuality and I watched Ginny and George do the same.

"Go!" I shouted at them both and in a matter of seconds, we were all fleeing towards the front door.

Except Katie.

She was frozen, staring out the main kitchen window. As I watched, she took a step forward, then, more confidently, she legged it towards the back door, drawing her wand as she watched her run. George stared,almost in awe of her movements, then, as she moved to push past him, he realised exactly what she was about to do.

"No you don't!" he gripped her around the wrist and apparated away with her before she could protest. I took Ginny's hand and pulled her into the closeness of apparition, then, as we appeared in the greenery of our little clearing, we took in the incredible scene before us.

_**---**_

_**A/N. Ah-ha. I've got it! Thank you for the five-plus reviews for the last chapter! If possible, I'd like the same again! Sorry, I'm getting all beggy and annoying, but I love your reviews and thank you so much, I really want to hear more from you! **_

_**Ooh, maybe… 7 more please?!**_

_**Review, please. Or I will get mad. … Well, I already am, but you know.**_

**_(Oh, and if you want to see Katie's dress, link is on my Profile)_**

_**Love ya **_

_**Xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. I just enjoy messing with them lots and lots. **_

_**A/N: It was my birthday yesterday! Feel the love! (And I'm sorry this is a little shorter than the others… I like it like this…)**_

_PS! - Bladesofgrass - Of course… "resolved" tension indeed… and I think you'll like the argument between them in this chapter - indeed, you second guessed her fury : ) haha hope you enjoy this, and Yay! Another "O"!! So good to know you're loving it! Love ya xx_

_Shahayhay - LOL! Haha, I love it, Percy's reaction would be one of a kind, I think… most definitely an attempt at keeping cool, then maybe he'd stab them in their sleep?! Hahah… there's a lil' less ginny & Twins in here, unfortunately, but that'll come around next chapter… it would have been in here, but I decided to cut the chapter into two for a bigger effect of the end of this one : ) love ya xx_

_Musicismyheartandsoul - I'm so glad it was easier to understand it with the better spacing - and dumb computers, eh?! Lolol, it always comes down to Fred and Katie's relationship in life lolol, he's just so fantastic… and OfCourse… I'm not one of these people that kill off their characters. I'm REALLY not. So yeah, I think you're safe to keep reading haha : ) & thanks for letting me know that you were able to get a grip of the chapter easier this time! Hope you enjot the next one!! _

… _and after the long-ass, silly A/N (of which there's another, short one at the end), onto the 5__th__ chapter … _

_**Enjoyyyy!!!**_

_**----------**_

_**-Fred-**_

She was fighting him, almost violently, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her twisting to apparate away. As I watched, she lifted her feet from the floor and tried to kick the hell out of him. It would have been cute if she hadn't been shouting profanities in his direction.

Even so, I was laughing on the inside.

"They're your fucking family, George! At least let me go to help them!" She looked as though she was crying. Ginny reached for my hand nervously and squeezed it. I knew she was thinking the same thing, but it was too hard to even consider what could be happening back home.

"She's going to kill him." she whispered, swallowing lightly and stepping forward, "You know that?"

"I know." I said softly, realising their exchange, although furious was starting to calm down. Slowly, I released my sister's hand and took a step forward. "Katie…" I called out to her across the clearing, trying to make her focus on something else, "Mate, calm down."

"Tell him to let the fuck go of me, he's being a prick!" She shouted furiously, shooting an angry glance at my brother.

"Katie, if he does that, you'll do something stupid-" I said fairly. She hit out furiously at George again and he grunted at the force.

"Please, Katie, listen to me-" He tried again, the tone of his voice suddenly soothing and relaxed. She wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, great!" She turned to look at him, and looked into his face, "_Now_ you decide to be the sensible one. For fuck's sake George. Make up your mind for once!"

"I'm not gonna risk you." He said simply, taking her chin between his fingers and tilting her to look at him. He went to kiss her, solidly and passionately, but she ducked away, growling.

"Because you never, ever, ever risk anything, do you?" she said furiously. "Let me go. You can stick an anti-apparition charm on me or whatever, I just don't need this now." he kept his arms around her, refusing to move. "George, please!"

"Not to be rude or anything, Katie, but for once, _I_ don't particularly trust _you_ to do the sensible thing." He paused and smiled slightly, "And I know the signs, don't I?"

"What? Why can't I go back and try and help the family that've helped me so much?! Is that wrong of me or something?" He didn't reply and looked as though he was lost in thought for a minute, "Well? Tell me, George!"

"No, Katie. It's not." He said softly as he gripped her wrist, trying to hold her solidly. "Please listen to me." She was still struggling to make him release her, but he wasn't going to move on this one. The expression on his face was torn, but Katie wouldn't look at him to acknowledge it.

I knew exactly the point he was trying desperately to make, but I don't think Katie wanted to see it. She waited a minute or so in silence before she got frustrated and tried to break his grip again.

"For Christ's sak-"

"Katie! I am so in love with you, you won't believe!" He shouted at the top of his voice. She closed her mouth immediately and stared at him. "I would spend every waking minute with you-"

"Then you understand why-"

"Katie." He dropped his voice and let go of her wrists. "If you go back there, you could end up dead." He said it so bluntly that I wondered if he was even taking in what he was saying. "They could be dead." He repeated, and his face paled, "And you could be walking into a trap." There was another, small pause. She opened her mouth to argue almost immediately.

"I appreciate that, George, but I've never fought for the Order." She sighed heavily, "And you're taking it away."

"I'm trying to keep you safe! I care more about you than you'd eve-" He yelled, gripping her shoulders to try and make the point. She would bruise, by the looks of the strength of his grip.

"I've been stuck inside for six months!" She shouted back, "I've been planning, and plotting, and mapping and doing _everything_ I could to try and help out the Order!" She sniffed tears back and spoke again, "I've fought to get out there on a mission but my health's been holding me back!"

She gripped her chest and sat down, head bowed, clearly in pain as she fell out of his grip. I went to go to her, but she waved me off, instead looking up and locking eyes with George. Their expressions were the same, determined, _hurt_, and clearly disguising their love for each other.

"And then I'm there. There's action and I'm with you. I genuinely think we can actually _do_ something to help. And you whisk me away; you try and make me safe." She sighed, dropped her gaze and frowned, tears dripping down her cheeks again.

"Katie-"

"George, for once in your life, you're being responsible, and I appreciate your effort, but-" He took her hand without permission, and for a second, she tensed and I thought she was going to hit him.

She sighed and moved over so he could sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder gently. She shrugged him off, still red-faced, tearful and furious, but her face twitched into a slight smile for a second, and I genuinely wondered if we were the crazy ones or if it was actually her, that she was a lunatic.

I rubbed my hands together and sat down with them, Ginny joining us a second later.

"Katie… I-" He went to apologise again, but he was cut off as a loud crash sounded through the trees. Katie snatched up her wand and raised it in her duelling stance. Her arm never shook as she held it straight, looking up at the gap in the trees.

"I 'erd them voices come frum 'ere." A voice muttered and I rose beside her, lifting my wand as well. George shook his head at me, and Katie looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"Fred, would you take Ginny back to my place? It'll be safer there, and we can come and get you later on."

I nodded and complied with her wishes, and a second later, as I went to apparate away, I watched George step closer to her, and raise his wand so he was standing in a similar position to her.

_**George**_

_I'm a prick. I'm a prick. I'm a prick. I'm a prick._

"Katie," I found myself whispering as the crashing came closer, "I love you, you know that, don't you?" From her position, crouched like a ninja, perfectly formed and ready to move on sight, she nodded slightly and sighed.

"Always known it, you stupid git." She relaxed slightly, and allowed me to join her, stunning me completely by reaching out for my hand. I looked between her fingers and her face, trying to understand. _Was I forgiven? Did she want me or…?_

"Katie-"

"Don't ask, just do." And I did. And I felt that spark again. My blood boiled where we were in contact and I needed her. I had to have her again. My arms held her tight in her bed again as I closed my eyes and breathed out. "I love you, George Weasley." She said softly, "And I won't ever let you go."

I swallowed and felt her fingers slip from mine; she twisted to look at me, smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Ready to fight, Katie Bell?" With tears, sudden and unexpected, glistening in her eyes, she nodded, swallowed and turned away from me, facing the voices in the woods. A cloaked figure appeared in the semi-darkness and without a second thought, Katie had stunned him silently. Her swift movements meant she had made it to within three feet of him before she had been forced to act.

"Oi, Brandreth!" The voice said from a few metres to our left, then, as he got no reply, there was a flurry of movement, Katie sent a spell towards him and missed, he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground, _he thought she was alone_, he'd pinned her arms above her head, _her wand was out of her reach, _his hands were on her neck, _she was begging for my help, _I was frozen to the spot, _if I didn't move, she'd die._

She'd die.

_(…)_

"_I'd be lost without you Katie Bell." _

"_Yeah, right. You know the compass spell." She winked as she settled back down on my chest, "You'd only be lost because I wouldn't be there to make you breakfast."_

"_You look good enough to __**be**__ breakfast, Katie." She rolled her eyes and I ran my fingers down the side of her face. She gasped at the sensation and I leaned over to follow the trail with my lips. "Taste it too." laughing, we settled back down to sleep, but neither of us were ready to drift off to unconsciousness._

_Suddenly, she was talking, so quietly, so softly that I had to strain to hear her shaking, terrified words. I looked over at her and asked her to repeat them._

"_Are you scared of the war, George?" She'd asked me it every time she'd seen me, with every new injury._

"_Course not." I grinned defiantly, then dropped my voice conspiratorially, "I'm fucking terrified." _

_She smiled at me lightly and shifted closer so her lips were right next to the hole in my head, before murmuring something ridiculously quietly. I'd never have a hope of hearing._

"_What, Katie?" _

"_You'll know when I say it again." She smiled and leaned down to kiss me, making me forget everything else in the world. It was just us._

_(…)_

I aimed a kick at his ribs so he went flying off her. It was weak, and pathetic, but my physical attack surprised him, I think. He yelped and clutched his chest, so I took the liberty of disarming him, stunning him, and giving him a permanent deficiency where he'd need it least.

"You alright, Katie?" She was pale, and she looked like she was going to faint, but I held onto her as she wavered on her feet.

"Yeah." She nodded, "But it scared the hell out of me." I pulled her into a kiss and she didn't pull away. "Please…" She murmured as we broke apart to breathe, "Don't do this to me."

"Don't do what?"

"I never know what's going through your head." She said, "And every mental decision you make, it terrifies me, I don't know what you're going to do next." She pulled away from me and bit the inside of her cheek, "You were being the perfect gentleman in Percy's room, and then you just… threw me through the ceiling like some old… well, Merlin knows what!" She hit my chest hard, and it hurt, but not as much as the tears that were welling up in her eyes again.

"I-…" I looked up, pulling her close to me. She shook her head and pushed me away again.

"You explain." She said, suddenly decided.

"This probably isn't the time or place, Katie-"

"Well, _make _it the time and place-"

I looked at her, knowing my eyes were wide, my face bright pink and blood pounding through my ears, making everything sound far away and distant, confused.

"I lose it when I'm around you." I breathed, and her mouth dropped open. "N-not in a bad way… I just don't know how to react- I have to get it all right and perfect and when I don't, I just lose it and I end up doing shit like that and I don't understand-"

"I-"

"No, Katie, you have every right for me to explain. When you asked me to protect you from McLaggen and Davies, when they wouldn't leave you alone… I was scared I'd snap and beat the hell out of them… without even realising it." I looked anywhere but at her eyes, "I've always had the temper out of me and Fred and… I was scared I'd snap, and I'd hurt them so bad… and you'd never forgive me… and I loved you so much back then-"

"George-"

But now I was talking, I couldn't stop myself.

"And then, with the _fidelius_ charm thing, I knew I'd never be able to keep my mouth shut. Everyone would know. And not because I'd intend to talk." I shook my head and groaned, "Because I'd lose it. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Katie… responsibility has always been hard for me, just… 'cos I don't want the people I'm responsible for to get hurt-"

Her hand was on my forearm, and she was crying. And it had to stop. Even if I killed myself, at this point, it had to stop. But I had one more thing to say.

"And… because… because I nearly lost you…" the words stuck in my throat, and I choked trying to get them out. She hit my arm hard again, crying, but with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"You git." She said, tears muffling her words, "You can't let me be angry at you, can you. You're an irresponsible prick, but… you only do it because you want to…" She let out a stifled sob as she pressed her hands into her eyes, "You… utterly… you… you utterly insufferable bastard."

She turned away from me, but my hands had found their way to her waist and I was gently rubbing circles on her hips through the fabric of the dress. She cried harder, so I gently murmured that I was going to take us home, and pulled her so tight to me it was a wonder she could still breathe.

Twisting into darkness, I apparated the pair of us home.

"Come on, Katie." I gently, warily took her hand, and she tensed, but with the spark still there, buzzing under our skin, I hazarded a guess that it was safe for us to keep contact, and led her into her house.

_**---**_

_**A/N. Ah-ha. I've got it! Thank you for the five-plus reviews for the last chapter! If possible, I'd like the same again! Sorry, I'm getting all beggy and annoying, but I love your reviews and thank you so much, I really want to hear more from you! **_

_**(AND it was my birthday yesterday!! Feel the love, people!!)**_

_**Review, please...**_

_**Love ya **_

_**Xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. I just enjoy messing with them lots and lots. _

_A/N: 17 Yay! Love being 17. Hope you love this chapter as much as I love my new age : )_

_**PS! - Bladesofgrass - *swallows* five million 'O's? YAYYY!! Lolol, I'm loving that you thought that was the best chapter yet… I loved it, thought a bit of a fight would make a lot of sense! Hope you enjoy this one just as much! (Oh! And in reply to the "Subtle, Fred" review, your image link will be going on my profile in the next half an hour! I love it a million times over and it's SO TOTALLY GEORGE!! Love ya & thank you soooooo much! It was like an extra birthday present!! xx**_

_**Shahayhay - re: Subtle, Fred, I'm so glad this made you laugh SO much! I loved writing it, and Bladesofgrass has drawn George in his oversized sombrero for me, because… well, I dunno lolol : ) check out my profile (after you've reviewed hinthint) to find the link lolol!! love ya xx**_

… _**and after the long-ass, silly A/N (of which there's another, short one at the end), onto the 6th**__** chapter … **_

_**Enjoyyyy!!!**_

_**----------**_

_**Ginny**_

Fred apparated me back to Katie's, not really knowing how we could get into the house, not one hundred percent sure if she still lived there, even.

"Fred, how do we-" He smartly tapped the door, and after thirty seconds, the damn thing spoke to us.

"_Name?" _It said, in a disembodied voice that most definitely belonged to Katie Bell.

"Fred Weasley."

"_Interesting." _A short pause, then, "_Do I know you?"_

"I was the person who showed you were the kitchens were in your first week at Hogwarts."

"_Who's that with you?"_

"My sister, Ginny." There was a pause.

"_Do I know her?" _

"I slapped you on Christmas eve, just before the Yule Ball." I found myself speaking before Fred could offer up an explanation.

"_Welcome to the Bell household. Make yourself at home, and I hope you don't empty my fridge." _After a short pause, the door clicked and swung open, _"Please remind me to reset this charm if and when I get back." _I could imagine her nodding as she stepped through the

"Course, Katie-Kit." My brother grinned and we stepped into the hallway of her house. Fred closed the door and waved his wand over it. The locks closed and I was sure he'd put some extra protection on it for Katie. I stared at him for a second, wondering if he knew that she would need to come through the door to get into her house. "She'll come through the back door. I know Katie." He grinned at me and started taking his shoes off, then throwing his suit jacket onto the stairs. "Make yourself at home. And don't empty the fridge." He reiterated her words, grinning and laughing, before leaving me standing alone in the hallway, feeling thoroughly uncomfortable in my own shoes, by striding into one of the other rooms and shutting the door behind him with a snap.

"Fred?" I called out nervously after a minute or two. "Fred, where are you?"

He appeared in that same doorway, the one with the wooden door painted almost black. It had a large yellow sign on the wall beside it that I couldn't quite read, but I was pretty sure that it meant we weren't supposed to go in. He grinned as he noticed the black letters on the sign, read it, and then promptly burst into laughter.

"Probably shouldn't have gone in there." He muttered, then, "Come on, Ginny, this is so cool-" And he abruptly turned into the room. I followed him, more to keep him out of trouble than anything else, but was stunned by the abrupt change in the room as I stepped over the threshold.

The heat soared and I automatically pulled off my light jacket, setting it down on the floor beside the door. I took a look around and was simply stunned by the amount of lizards and snakes in glass cases and cages in the room.

"What the-" You'd think she was the heir of Slytherin, if she wasn't a muggle born. "Who-"

"Her parents are Herpetologists-" Fred said simply and proudly.

"Wh-"

"They study reptiles." I looked at him again, completely nonplussed. "Snakes, Lizards, tortoises maybe?" A small pause and he smiled again, "I'd love to know which ones were poisonous…" He started towards one of the smaller lizards and a mischievous grin I knew all too well appeared on his face.

"No, Fred" I demanded furiously, "You're not getting them out of their cages unless Katie's here."

"You sound just like mum when you do that, you know." So I walked right up to him and punched him in the chest. "And you're just like Katie when you do that." He sounded so triumphant, but I could have smacked him again. I settle for pulling an irritated face. "And that face is _so __**indignant Ron**_." He laughed again, and turned back to the snakes and lizards, looking at them, amazed.

I distracted myself for a while, looking at the creatures as they gazed back at me, looking into my eyes. I liked the smallest python in the background, he sat and stared at me for five minutes without blinking, all the time with the hugest distortion in its stomach - clearly Katie had fed it recently.

"Want a drink, Gin-pops?" I looked up at Fred's voice.

"Gin-pops? Seriously?" He grinned at me and I shook my head, picking up my jacket and throwing it over his head as I passed him and guessed my way along to the kitchen.

"Ah! No fair, you cow!"

"Oh… bloody _moo._" I grinned to myself as I pulled open the door at the end of the hallway and saw the kitchen. It was large, pale blue, and looked pretty neat, apart from the dirty great hex marks that lay across one of the walls. "Wh-what happened here?" I managed to stutter, before turning to Fred, half expecting him to actually answer. He was simply stood, staring up at the marks, looking absolutely petrified, and thoroughly disturbed.

"Merlin, Katie-Kit." He murmured, I think half-hoping I couldn't hear him, "Who did this to you?" He looked as though he was being destroyed inside.

"What?" I turned to him, wondering what he'd meant, and he looked at me, then half smiled and shook his head. "Um… where's the-"

"Kettle?" He supplied happily, "_Accio." _It flew toward his hand and he caught it easily, then moved to the taps, filled it with water, and, surprisingly quickly, considering he'd never really used muggle methods, we had two cups of tea sitting in front of us on the table.

"How did you ever work out how to do that?"

"How many summers have I spent here with Katie and George?"

"Well, uh-"

"That you know of?"

"None, actually." I found myself saying. I had wondered where they'd disappeared to all the time last summer, and the summer before that, but I was a little afraid to ask - I mean, who knew what they were doing? They could have been plotting the downfall of the rest of the world; I wouldn't want to encroach on that.

"Well. To be honest with you, and don't tell mum, we've spent pretty much at least one-day-a-week-per-summer sitting in this very room, or out the back, playing muggle games like cricket and sitting in the sunshine." I raised an eyebrow and he stared at me for a minute.

"Why didn't you invite me?"

"Katie didn't think you liked her." He said simply, "And by the sounds of it, I don't think you did."

"Screw you, Fred." Even though I think it may have been the truth.

I didn't blame Katie for what she did or didn't do back at Hogwarts. The way she had known so much about me and Fred and George and the whole family… and how she had fought for us, for me and Fred to get away… it sort of changed my perspective on one of the twins' best friends.

"I think I like her better now." I heard my voice saying it aloud and Fred smiled at me. "She's good for the pair of you."

I sipped my tea and looked out of the window. There were dark clouds gathering and I wondered, honestly, how far away from home we were, and whether the weather was a sign of things to come.

"George!" I said as I picked the shadow up, standing in the back garden, holding onto a form I was sure was Katie.

"No, dear sister of mine, I believe I'm the twin that goes by the name of Fred… unless mum's told you something I don't know?" He grinned, and I smacked him on the shoulder, pointing out of the window. "Oh, you mean _that _George?" He grinned and I frowned back at him.

"Pillock."

I stood up at the window and watched as George helped Katie take her heels off - she was sinking in the mud, and she kicked him lightly. There were still tears all over her face, she looked like she was distraught, but every so often, he spoke and she smiled back.

"Silly bastard." She said, sniffing as she pushed the back door open and practically shoved him through the frame. "Can't believe you-" She looked up and saw Fred and I standing there, looking at them, eyes wide, "Oh! You guys got in?" She grinned, "I'll have to go and reset that charm then, won't I?"

I nodded mutely, and she nodded, then practically fled out of the room. George looked after her for a moment, then shrugged and turned to us.

"Think she might have been upset, there, George." Fred deadpanned, and I kicked him under the table.

"Nah." George looked at the pair of us. "She's still a bit annoyed at me," There was a pause, "And to be honest, I completely deserve it." We frowned simultaneously, and George looked at us. "Did you practise that?"

"You looked perfectly happy-"

"Well, I'm a prick." He said, "And I know it." He let out a breath and stepped over to the kettle. "She'll want tea, I think-" He murmured, almost to himself.

"Why's she still annoyed?" Fred blurted, and George looked up at him.

"I-" Her voice sent the three of us turning in our seats. Katie was standing in the doorway, wearing an old pair of jeans and a faded T-shirt. "I need to get used to him." She said softly. "I don't get him yet. But I need to work on it, you know?"

"And I need to work on being sensible, and responsible." George countered easily, "Because you're not breakable, are you, Katie?" This brought the ghost of a smile to her lips.

"No." She returned, "Just like you."

George looked at her for a long minute, and then decided she was joking and practically ran across the kitchen to snog her. She squeaked as he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, practically lifting her off the floor.

A few moments later, he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. She murmured something and his eyes lit up, as though Christmas had come early. I grinned at them, feeling a surge of jealousy, and wishing that it could be Harry and I in that position, but also desperate for George to find someone like Fred had done.

I sighed and went to make the cups of tea George had started, as the pair of them messed around and looked at each other like a brand new couple.

**George**

We sat there, talking to Fred and Ginny for about an hour, though Katie looked for all the world like she just wanted to go to bed.

"You alright?" I asked her as Ginny disappeared off to the bathroom, Fred sitting there, looking at her with concern. "You look a bit…"

"Shattered." Fred supplied for me.

"Yes," she nodded, "Well, I guess…" she looked at me, "I did spend a lot of time talking last night," Her fingers found mine under the table and her smile grew. "Lots of talking."

Fred wolf-whistled and the pair of us slammed our faces into our palms, Katie blushing a beautiful shade of red.

"Thanks for that, bro." I murmured, frowning lightly. He grinned back at me and laughed as Katie moved to punch him in the arm.

"You were in the Terrarium room as well, weren't you?" Katie said, looking at my brother. "The door was still open, if you were thinking of being cheeky-"

"We were indeed in the Terrarium room, as you call it." Fred frowned, "I, however was simply looking at the snakes, and Ginny wanted to steal a lizard."

I leaned over to Katie and smiled at Fred.

"That means, Ginny was looking at the Lizards, and Fred here, well, he wanted to _steal a snake_." She spoke the last three words simultaneously with me. We both laughed and her hand squeezed mine tightly.

"Merlin, Fred…" She shook her head, "If you wanted to pet Edwin the Python…" She grinned and released my hand, standing up from the table, "C'mon."

We spent the rest of the evening chatting as Katie introduced us to the finer points of reptiles, and Fred got to hold the snake he'd been eyeing up for the better part of the last few hours. It was sitting in his lap, with us resting and relaxing around it, when there was a shimmering in the corner of the room and dad's Patronus appeared, fully-formed, sauntering lazily into the centre of our circle.

"_The Family's fine. Don't send word, we assume you're together." _

It dissipated into mists of nothingness as we stared at it.

Katie looked at me for a long minute, and I let a breath go that I realised I had been holding throughout the exchange.

"They're alright." Ginny said, her voice flat as anything, then, "Merlin, they're alright!" Fred leapt over Edwin, the Python, and practically jumped onto Katie and me.

"I know! I-" I sighed and looked at Fred, who was staring at Katie with a small frown on his face, "What, Fred?"

"She might have saved our lives."

I looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Me? Fred, wha-"

"If she hadn't tried to leg it into the fight-" He said, looking at her with that same, concerned expression, "We might have taken longer to apparate," He held up his bag full of things _in-case-of-emergency, _"And if we'd taken longer, there might have been more of them."

"But-" She tried to tell him he was delirious.

"He's right, you know, Katie." I looked at her. "If we hadn't been in the house, who knows what would have happened to us…"

"That was your irresponsible arse, George," She said softly, scooting closer to me so I could put my arm around her, then picking up the Python and letting it slide through her fingers, Fred staring at it longingly. She handed it to him without a word, and he spent half an hour whispering to it, because it wouldn't stop trying to bite him, and Katie got furious every time she had to heal his fingers and clear up the blood.

Eventually, Katie rose and showed Fred and Ginny where they could sleep for now. She helped them with their beds, finding new sheets and pillows, and then left them to prepare for actual sleep on their own.

It was an uncomfortable moment when we all said goodnight, if only because we knew we wouldn't be able to hang around her house all the time, if the ministry was over, if You-Know-Who had finally managed to weasel his way in… if we were going to have to fight… we'd have to come up with a plan and get it into action straight away. Four of us… we could all do battle and we could all… I sighed, staring at the shadows on the ceiling as Katie said goodnight to my brother and sister. One was just across the hall; the other was in the next room. I felt safe, but I was scared as well.

I spent the time she was helping them sitting alone and thinking on something I should have decided a long time ago. When she stepped into her bedroom, I gripped her wrist and pulled her flush against me and straight onto the bedcovers.

"What're you-" I silenced her and pushed my lips to hers. She willingly accepted, deepening the kiss after a few moments and sliding her fingers into my hair, groaning into my mouth as I did the same to her.

"I'm sorry." I pulled away and said the words aloud. She whimpered as I ran my hand down her back, pulling her hair out of its sleek ponytail as I did so. "I'm an idiot and I don't deserve forgiveness or anything, but Katie, I-"

Her fingers slipped down my cheek, brushed across my lips and then were replaced by her lips.

"Let me-" Her lips cut me off again and I reluctantly pulled away so I could speak.

"Katie," I looked at her and lightly brushed my fingers against her cheek, "I want to make it up to you." She shook her head and kissed me again, I pulled back, slowly and more unwillingly than she would ever know, "Katie, I want to be your Secret Keeper."

"I'm sorry?" She said, dropping her hands instantly and staring at me with wide, confused eyes. "Y-you-"

"I want to protect you." I touched her cheek again and she leaned into my hand, "Because honestly, Katie, I'd have nothing without you."

_**---**_

_**A/N. Ah-ha. I've got it! Thank you for the five-plus reviews for the last chapter! If possible, I'd like the same again! **_

_**I love your reviews and thank you so much, I really want to hear more from you! **_

_**Review, please...**_

_**Love ya **_

_**Xxx**_


End file.
